Keputusan
by endo.wewe
Summary: Saat keduanya mengalami hambatan yang sama, keduanya memutuskan untuk tetap bertahan menjaga cinta yang jujur dan apa adanya. For ShikaTemaDay Event: Voice for You. Semi Canon. RnR?


Sejak kapan seorang _shinobi_ sangat lamban dalam berjalan? Apa karena Shikamaru berjalan beriringan dengan seorang gadis, jadi ia sengaja memperlambat langkahnya?

Bahkan pemuda berkuncir tinggi itu sudah tidak bisa melihat kedua punggung milik saudara si gadis. Kalian 'kan tadi berjalan berempat. _Hei_ , mereka sudah jauh meninggalkan kalian, _tuh_.

Shikamaru dan Gadis Negeri Pasir itu terus membicarakan hal-hal yang tidak penting, sepertinya. Dan perempuan yang namanya Shikamaru sebut dengan nada berbeda itu tampak begitu ceria berjalan di sampingnya.

Mereka tidak bergandengan tangan, tapi orang-orang yang berpapasan atau tidak sengaja memandang mereka, sudah tahu bahwa kedua orang berbeda jenis itu bukan hanya sekedar rekan kerja atau teman biasa.

Shikamaru yang biasa cuek dengan penampilan, begitu rapinya kemarin saat menghadiri pesta pernikahan Naruto dan Hinata. Begitu juga gadis itu. Dia sangat cantik dengan paduan blus lengan panjang dan rok selutut, ditambah polesan _make-up_ tipis di wajahnya.

Dan sepanjang acara itu, mereka selalu menempel satu sama lain bak magnet yang berlainan kutub.

Musim semi benar-benar sedang mendatangi kalian ya, Shikamaru? Temari?

Selambat apapun mereka berjalan, _toh_ langkah mereka akhirnya mencapai gerbang Konoha. Dan tampaknya mereka masih akan kembali berbincang.

"Sesekali mintalah cuti dan mainlah ke Suna." Gadis itu berkata. "Akan aku tunjukkan pembudidayaan kaktus milik Gaara."

Shikamaru dengan gaya santainya menjawab, "Ya."

Gadis itu tersenyum, " _Hm_ , baiklah. Sebaiknya aku cepat menyusul Gaara dan Kankurou. Sampai Jum—"

"Tunggu, Temari." Perkataan Shikamaru mencegah gadis itu membalikkan badannya. Ia memperpendek jaraknya dengan gadis berkuncir dua itu. "Di pertemuan Aliansi bulan depan—" jeda sebentar, "—kita makan bersama lagi."

Temari mengernyitkan alis panjangnya. "Selama ini yang kita lakukan memang itu."

"Maksudku—" Shikamaru mengeluarkan tangan kanannya dari saku celana hanya untuk menggaruk rambutnya yang padahal tidak gatal. "—Kita makan di _Ai_ Restoran."

Suasana di sekitar mendadak hening. Temari memandang datar Shikamaru. Sedangkan Shikamaru terlihat salah tingkah.

Oh, jadi beberapa hari kemarin ia mengunjungi macam-macam restoran untuk mencari referensi tempat kencan yang berkesan. Ternyata Shikamaru niat sekali ya.

Tak berapa lama, tawa kecil sang gadis terdengar, membuat Shikamaru semakin salah tingkah.

"Kau ini," ucap si pemilik mata _jade_ itu di sela-sela tawanya.

"Hentikan tawamu, Perempuan Merepotkan." Pemilik IQ-200 itu sedikit merajuk. Bukan marah, ia hanya sedikit malu. "Makan di restoran bukan hal yang lucu, tahu."

Perempuan itu berusaha menghentikan tawanya sebisa mungkin. "Bukan restorannya, tapi caranya, Shikamaru."

" _Hah_?"

"Naruto saja berani menikahi Hinata. Masa kau yang hanya mengajakku kencan, malu begitu ..."

" _Huh_!" cibir Shikamaru, "Naruto ya Naruto. Aku ya aku. Jangan samakan kami."

Tawa Temari terdengar lagi. Perasaan saja, atau memang benar hanya perempuan ini yang bisa membuat Shikamaru yang jenius itu berada di titik terendah kebodohnya.

" _Yah_ , sudah kuduga kau akan mengatakan itu." Kali ini Temari menggantikan tawanya dengan senyum manis. "Tak apa meski terdengar kaku. Yang penting aku senang, karena sekarang kau menjadi lebih jujur pada dirimu sendiri."

Bukan sebuah kata-kata manis. Kata-kata Temari terdengar jauh lebih tulus dari hanya sekedar kata-kata manis. Shikamaru merasa bahagia saat mendengarnya.

Semburat merah bahkan menghiasi wajahnya.

"Merepotkan."

" _Hihihi_ , ternyata benar kau malu."

Shikamaru tak menjawab. Ia masih menenangkan jantungnya yang berdetak lebih cepat. Dia sendiri yang bilang semua perempuan merepotkan. Sekarang rasakan bagaimana merepotkannya jatuh cinta pada makhluk bernama perempuan.

"Baiklah, apa ada lagi yang ingin kaukatakan?"

Shikamaru menggeleng. "Pergilah. Hati-hati di jalan."

"Ya." Sebelum berbalik, seperti biasa Temari menunjukkan senyum spesialnya pada Shikamaru. "Sampai jumpa di pertemuan Aliansi."

Sampai punggung itu tak terlihat, Shikamaru masih terdiam di posisinya. Dia pasti sudah merindukan Temari.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Untuk ShikaTema Day Event : Voice for You sekaligus ultah sang Putri Suna**

 **Semi canon, Typo (s), OoC, dll.**

 **.**

 **A ShikaTema Fic**

.

Beberapa bulan berlalu.

Di desa asal Temari, tidak ada perubahan musim. Selalu panas dan panas di sepanjang tahun. Temari amat beruntung karena ia mengunjungi Konoha di musim gugur seperti sekarang ini. Ia bisa melihat perubahan warna dedaunan menjadi kuning dan merah pada deretan pohon momiji.

Menurut informasi dari Kakashi, saat ini Shikamaru sedang tidak berada di Konoha. Ia sedang menjalankan misi. Temari agak sedikit menyesal. Tapi apa mau dikata, kedatangannya memang mendadak dan tanpa pemberitahuan.

Sejujurnya ada yang ingin Temari ceritakan saat ini pada kekasihnya, yang tidak bisa ia ceritakan lewat surat. Tentang keadaan Suna.

Selama ini komunikasi mereka lancar. Surat menyurat tetap dilakukan beriringan dengan pertemuan mereka setiap bulannya di Rapat Aliansi _Shinobi_. Hubungan jarak jauh memang merepotkan, tapi Temari merasa ini cukup mengasyikan.

Temari menyusuri jalan Konoha seorang diri. Terbesit di pikirannya untuk mengunjungi Ibu Shikamaru walau sebentar. Makanya, ia mampir ke toko aksesoris untuk membeli beberapa benada untuk Yoshino.

Ia sudah beberapa kali mengunjungi Yoshino dengan ditemani Shikamaru. Agak penasaran juga bagaimana rasanya berdua saja dengan ibu yang Shikamaru bilang tipikal perempuan merepotkan yang mirip dengan dirinya.

Sampailah ia di deretan rumah bernuansa klasik. Pohon-pohon berjajar di sepanjang jalan yang Temari telusuri. Ada beberapa simbol rusa dan simbol Klan Nara di sudut-sudut wilayah ini.

Temari menghentikan langkahnya sekitar 5 meter dari jarak rumah yang ia tuju. Dari rumah itu, sekumpulan orang terlihat keluar bersamaan. Dari simbol di baju yang mereka pakai, jelas mereka dari Klan Nara. Mereka terlihat saling ber- _ojigi_ sebelum meninggalkan sang pemilik rumah.

Yoshino terlihat berdiri di depan rumahnya.

Tidak. Yoshino tidak sendirian.

Shikamaru berada di sampingnya.

Terlihat ia sedang bercakap dengan seorang gadis ber- _furisode_ dan berambut hitam panjang. Di samping gadis itu berdiri seorang kakek yang mengenakan _kuromontsuki_.

Temari menggantung rasa penasarannya tentang maksud Kakashi membohonginya. Ia lebih fokus pada gadis cantik yang berjalan ke arahnya sesaat setelah saling bertukar senyum dengan Shikamaru.

Bagai kamera mengunci fokus, mata hijau Temari mengikut ke mana arah si gadis dan si kakek itu berjalan. Sampai ketika si gadis dan si kakek berpapasan, melewati, dan meninggalkannya, Temari tetap mengunci pandangannya.

"Temari?" Terselip nada heran saat Shikamaru memanggil Temari. ia menghampiri Temari yang berdiri dalam diam. "Benar kau Temari? Kapan kau datang?"

"Perempuan itu ..." Ucap Temari seraya menunjuk perempuan yang terlihat menghilang di pertigaan jalan. "Siapa?" tanyanya.

Shikamaru memalingkan pandangannya dari sorotan mata penuh tanya Temari. " _Oh_ , dia—" Shikamaru menghela panas. "Kau sudah makan?"

"Kau pakai baju formal?" Temari menatap Shikamaru dari atas ke bawah, lalu ke atas lagi, ke bawah lagi.

Hening. Tentu saja, sejak tadi mereka bicara sama sekali tidak nyambung antara apa yang ditanyakan dengan yang dijawab.

Temari sedang bingung karena di antara tamu-tamu tadi, hanya ada satu orang gadis—di mana _furisode_ yang dikenakan si perempuan menegaskan bahwa ia belum menikah—datang ke rumah kekasihnya.

Sedangkan Shikamaru sedang berkutat dengan kebingungan kenapa Temari tiba-tiba muncul di Konoha dan ia sama sekali tidak tahu.

Angin berhembus menerobos di sela-sela jarak mereka, seolah-olah menegaskan bahwa dunia masih terus berputar di tengah keheningan kedua insan itu.

Suara langkah kaki yang menginjak dedaunan kering terdengar. Yoshino dengan _tomesode_ bermotif lukisan bunga, menghampiri Shikamaru dan Temari.

"Kau sedang bertugas di Konoha, Temari?" tanyanya.

" _Ah_ , Bibi." Temari langsung membungkukkan tubuhnya, kemudian memberi salam. "Apa kabar, Bibi?"

Yoshino tersenyum. "Kapan datang?"

"Baru saja, Bi. Tadi aku hanya berniat mengunjungi Bibi karena Kakashi- _san_ bilang Shikamaru sedang ada misi." Temari menyodorkan bungkusan yang dibawanya. "Ini untuk Bibi."

"Wah, terima kasih." Yoshino menerima bungkusan itu. "Seharusnya kau tak perlu repot-repot," tambahnya. " _Ah_ , ayo masuk. Kau pasti lelah dan lapar."

Shikamaru menyambar, "Tidak usah, aku akan mengajaknya makan di luar."

"Aku tidak lapar," sahut Temari cepat.

Shikamaru menatap bosan, "Ya sudah, kita makan _dango_ saja."

"Aku sedang tidak ingin makan _dango_."

"Merepotkan! Kalau begitu minum teh saja."

"Aku sudah bosan minum teh."

" _Ck_! Cerewet!" keluh Shikamaru. Ia yakin, kalau tidak ada paksaan, ia takkan menang dari Temari. Makanya Shikamaru memilih menyambar tangan Temari dan menyeretnya.

Temari sedikit tertatih saat Shikamaru menarik tangannya. Sebelum terlalu jauh, ia mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada Ibu Shikamaru.

Yoshino melambaikan tangannya. Sampai kedua orang yang baru menginjak usia kedewasaan itu hilang dari pandangan. Perempuan berambut hitam panjang itu menghela napas panjang.

Yoshino tahu topik apa yang akan mereka bicarakan, tapi ia ingin lebih tahu bagaimana pembicaraan keduanya berjalan. Sayangnya, si anak tunggal lebih memilih menjaga privasi darinya. Biarlah, Yoshino percaya keduanya memiliki pandangan yang dewasa dalam memilih keputusan terbaik.

.

.

.

Kedai _dango_ agak sepi siang ini. Beberapa meja terisi dengan jarak berjauhan. Temari dan Shikamaru memilih meja paling pinggir. Mereka duduk berhadapan.

"Jadi, bisa jelaskan maksud kakashi- _san_ bohong padaku?" tanya Temari. Di depannya sudah tersedia tiga tusuk _dango_ dengan warna bervariasi dan dua teh gelas teh hangat.

"Makan saja dulu." Shikamaru menjawab di luar pertanyaan Temari.

Temari mengangguk beberapa kali. Ia mengambil satu tusuk dari piring saji. " _Hm_ , ini enak," komentar Temari. "Kurasa Kakashi- _san_ berusaha melindungi 'otak Konoha' dari 'benturan keras' yang disebabkan oleh pertemuan ilegal itu."

"Ilegal?" tanya Shikamaru. Ia tidak bisa melepas pandangannya dari pipi Temari yang mendadak seperti balon karena kegiatannya mengunyah kue bulat itu.

"Ya, ilegal." Temari menelan kunyahannya, kemudian menyeruput tehnya sedikit. "Kalau Kakashi- _san_ berpikir, jika aku mengetahui pertemuan itu sama dengan mengundang kemarahanku, berarti bagiku itu ilegal."

Shikamaru juga meminum tehnya sebelum menjawab, "Maaf tidak memberitahumu."

"Jadi, gadis tadi yang mau dijodohkan denganmu?" tanyanya sarkasme. "Dia cantik. Dari klan apa? Sesama Klan Nara?"

Shikamaru mengangguk ragu. "Aku adalah calon penerus kepala klan. Para tetua klan memperkenalkanku dengan gadis terbaik klan kami."

Temari tidak merespon. Dalam hati ia meruntuk, 'gadis terbaik, huh?'

Ia meletakkan tusuk _dango_ -nya di atas piring, kemudian mengambil satu tusuk lainnya. Ia menghadap ke samping di mana ia hanya bisa melihat kaki-kaki orang yang hilir mudik di luar kedai.

"Temari ..." Panggil Shikamaru, "Kau marah?"

Masih dalam posisi itu, gadis berambut pirang itu menjawab, "Tidak juga."

"Lalu?"

Temari kembali menghadap pemuda cerdas itu. Ia meletakkan lagi _dango_ warna-warni itu di atas piring. "Sebenarnya aku ke sini karena ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu."

Shikamaru menopang dagu dengan kedua tangannya. Dari raut wajah Temari, pasti ini persoalan rumit. "Tentang apa?"

"Kau tahu 'kan, kalau Suna sedang membangun proyek bendungan besar untuk penampungan sumber air?"

Shikamaru merespon dengan anggukkan.

"Sejak perang berakhir, misi yang masuk ke desa menurun drastis. Pendapatan kami otomatis berkurang. Anggaran untuk proyek itu dialihkan sementara untuk kesejahteraan para _shinobi_. Hasilnya, proyek yang seharusnya selesai akhir tahun ini, akhirnya malah terbengkalai. Gaara sudah berkali-kali minta bantuan pada _Daimyou_ , tapi hasilnya nihil."

"Kenapa kau tak cerita masalah ini di pertemuan Aliansi?" tanya Shikamaru heran.

Temari tersenyum sinis. "Kau kira Konoha atau desa lain mau membantu proyek desa Suna, tanpa imbalan yang setara dengan jumlah bantuan?"

"Kita belum mencoba, 'kan?"

"Desa kami tidak dianugerahi sumber daya alam yang melimpah. Apa Konoha mau menerima imbalan berupa pasir?" sindir Temari.

Shikamaru menutup kedua matanya, berpikir bahwa pasti ada sesuatu di Suna yang bisa di tukar dengan uang selain jasa.

"Makanya, aku kemari ingin menegaskan seberapa seriusnya hubungan kita," ucap Temari ambigu.

Shikamaru mencerna kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Temari. Sampai di titik pemahaman bahwa masalah desanya berhubungan dengan hubungannya dengan Temari. Ya, tentu saja. Temari adalah perempuan yang cukup punya nama di Suna.

"Kau mau bilang kalau ada seorang saudagar kaya yang ingin menikahimu, dengan perjanjian bahwa Suna akan mendapat bantuan dana?"

Temari membulatkan bola matanya. "Bukan saudagar kaya, tapi putra salah seorang mentri Negara Angin." Ia tersenyum kagum menatap Shikamaru. " _Wow_. Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa aku lebih terpesona pada otakmu dibandingkan dengan wajahmu."

Shikamaru menggaruk kepala belakangnya. "Ini bukan waktunya bercanda."

" _Hihihi_ , kau pasti malu." Temari semakin menggoda kekasihnya. Tak bisa dipungkiri, Temari suka saat Shikamaru menampakkan wajah dan gerak-gerik saat malu.

"Dasar perempuan merepotkan."

Temari menghentikan tawa kecilnya, dan kembali memasang wajah serius. "Jadi, bagaimana?"

"Pada intinya, kita dalam posisi yang sama."

Temari menghela napas. "Makanya, aku ingin tanya tentang keseriusanmu. Maksudku, apa kau sudah ada rencana ingin menikahiku?" Temari buru-buru menambahkan saat dilihatnya perubahan mimik wajah pemuda di depannya. "Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk tergesa-gesa. Maksudku, kita tidak mungkin meneruskan hubungan ini kalau tidak ada rencana lebih jauh ke depannya."

Shikamaru meminum tehnya lagi. Kali ini sampai habis. Suasana hening kembali menyelimuti mereka.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana? Sudah siap hidup denganku?"

Temari menyelipkan beberapa helai poni yang berantakan ke belakang telinganya. "Seharusnya sudah siap. Ingat, usiaku lebih tua darimu." Ia melanjutkan, "Seandainya kita benar-benar menikah, kau tahu 'kan, ini bukan hanya soal kau dan aku. Tapi juga antara Konoha-Suna dan juga Negara Angin-Negara Api. Aku harus meninggalkan Suna, dan harus pandai berbaur dengan Klan Nara yang aku tidak tahu bagaimana pandangan mereka tentang orang asing yang tiba-tiba masuk ke lingkaran keluarga."

"Itu pasti sulit bagimu."

Temari tersenyum lemah. "Makanya, pikirkan kembali tentang kita. Kau mungkin tidak akan merasakan kerepotan mengurus sana-sini atau meminta izin sana-sini jika yang kaunikahi adalah gadis tadi. Dan aku akan berjasa untuk desaku dan mungkin akan menjadi seorang ratu."

"Ratu dalam sangkar emas." Shikamaru terkekeh. "Sama sekali tidak cocok dengan dirimu."

Keduanya saling balas tawa. Topik pembicaraan mereka lumayan berat. Namun jika dihadapi dengan kepala dingin, titik terang pasti akan muncul.

"Kau tidak perlu menjawab sekarang. Pikirkan baik-baik. Kalau kau memilihku, masalah Suna aku akan cari solusi lain."

Shikamaru menyodorkan satu tusuk _dango_ pada Temari dan mengambil satu lagi untuk dirinya sendiri. "Baiklah. Jadi keputusanku akan jadi keputusanmu juga?"

Temari mengangguk sambil mengunyah _dango_ terakhirnya.

Ia tidak ada pilihan selain melempar semua keputusan pada Shikamaru. Entah sejak kapan kepercayaannya pada pemuda ini tertanam begitu dalam. Jadi, apapun keputusan Shikamaru, ia percaya bahwa itu adalah yang terbaik yang telah dipikirkan Shikamaru dengan segala sebab akibat yang terperinci.

"Temari, apapun keputusanku, kau harus tahu bahwa aku tak pernah tak serius dengan hubungan kita."

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Shikamaru melampiaskan rasa malunya dengan menyambar gelas milik Temari dan meminum habis teh di dalamnya.

.

.

.

" _Shikamaru, lihatlah! Aku punya banyak emas ..." ujar Temari memamerkan deretan gelang-gelangnya._

" _Lihat! Aku punya banyak uang ..." Ia tersenyum._

 _Temari mengenakan kimono indah khas putri-putri kerajaan. Di rambutnya terpasang berbagai aksesoris cantik dan mahal._

 _Shikamaru berusaha menggapai tangan Temari, tapi ia semakin menjauh._

 _Lagi, Temari tersenyum. Tapi bukan senyum yang biasa. Senyum Temari adalah senyum kepedihan._

" _Temari ..." panggil Shikamaru. Ia mengejar Temari, namun Temari menjauh begitu cepat._

"Temari!"

Shikamaru terbangun dengan kondisi jantung berdebar kencang dan peluh membanjiri tubuhnya. Mimpi apa itu? Temari direbut orang dan dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Dia berlimpah kemewahan tapi tidak ada kebahagiaan.

Shikamaru ingat, berapa kali ia diselamatkan oleh gadis itu. Berapa kali ejekannya itu menjadi motivasinya untuk menjadi lebih bersemangat.

Dan bagaimana jadinya, jika ia menghabiskan seumur hidupnya bukan dengan Temari.

Shikamaru menyadari, ia benar-benar membutuhkan Temari. Butuh cintanya, butuh senyumnya, butuh ejekannya dan butuh kecerewetannya.

Dan Temari juga membutuhkan cintanya.

Bergegas ia keluar kamar. Menggosok gigi dan berpakaian lengkap.

"Shikamaru, sarapan sudah siap." Yoshino menata lauk-lauk di atas piring saji. "Oh, ya. Tadi pagi sekali Riko kemari dan membawakan kue untukmu."

Shikamaru yang tadinya berniat tak memasuki dapur, langsung masuk begitu mendengar kalimat terakhir ibunya. "Aku memilih Temari."

" _Hah_?"

Shikamaru mengulang perkataannya. "Kubilang, aku memilih Temari, Bu."

Shikamaru bergegas keluar dapur, meninggalkan Yoshino yang berdiri diam dengan wajah terkejutnya. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia berujar, "Itu baru anakku!"

.

.

.

Temari sudah rapi dengan _kimono_ putih motif bunga-bunga. Rambutnya di sanggul dengan beberapa aksesoris melekat di helaian pirangnya.

Wajahnya tetap tenang meski hatinya terasa galau. Beberapa minggu berlalu, namun tak satupun surat Shikamaru yang datang.

Mungkin pemuda itu menyerah. Selama ini mungkin pemuda itu hanya ingin menunjukkan rasa terima kasihnya dengan cara menjalin hubungan dengan Temari. Sudahlah, _toh_ mereka sudah saling sepakat.

 **Tok! Tok! Tok!**

Ketukan pintu menginterupsi lamunan Temari. Sudah waktunya. Pertemuan perjodohan ini akan membuka gerbang baru untuk hidup Temari.

Seorang _kunoichi_ masuk. "Temari- _san_ , ada surat untukmu."

Senyum Temari merekah. Buru-buru ia buka segelnya, membaca kodenya dan senyum Temari semakin merekah.

Ia keluar dari ruang tunggu dengan wajah penuh percaya diri.

"Kau senang sekali, dapat anak mentri." Kankurou mengejek kakaknya, setelah lihat wajah Temari yang berseri-seri. Gaara yang berada di sampingnya hanya memasang wajah datar.

"Siapa bilang aku akan menerima perjodohan ini?" jawab Temari penuh semangat.

Dengan kompak, mereka bertiga saling pandang, namun ekspresi wajah ketiganya tak ada yang sama. Temari dengan senyum percaya dirinya, Kankurou dengan wajah herannya, dan Gaara tetap dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Pria itu tidak secerdas Shikamaru, 'kan?" Temari merangkul pundak kedua adik laki-lakinya. "Aku akan mengajaknya duel otak. Dan selama ini hanya Shikamaru, laki-laki yang bisa mengalahkanku."

.

.

.

A/N :

Hai semua. Terima kasih sudah membaca, mereview, memfollow dan memfavorite fic2 saya. Ini adalah salam terakir saya. Ya mungkin klo dikasih kesempatan, saya akan publish 1 fic lagi di ultah Tou-channya Shikadai. Dan abis ini saya mau hiatus panjanggggg sekali.

Selamat Ulang Tahun Temari. Waifunya Shikamaru dan Kaa-channya Shikadai. Ayo donk bikin Shika-Shika yang lain.

Akhirnya bisa ikut Event, seneng, lega dan puasss. Nikmati aja yak, fic ini memang jauh dari kata sempurna.

Sekali lagi, terima kasih atas dukungannya selama ini.

Sampai jumpa di lain waktu.

Endo.

.

.

.

 **Epilogue**

 **.**

Shikamaru menyusuri setiap sudut rumahnya. Jam baru menunjukkan pukul 06.45 pagi. Seharusnya ia belum bangun. Tapi hilangnya sosok-sosok di sampingnya saat ia terbangun, memaksanya untuk mencari mereka.

Dapur, ruang tamu, bahkan kamar mandi sudah ia tengok. Tapi tak menemukan dua orang itu.

Ia membuka kaca jendela geser besar yang menghubungkan antara ruang tamu dengan pekarangan samping rumah.

Akhirnya, di sanalah dua orang kesayangannya itu ditemukan.

Temari dan Shikadai.

Shikadai adalah putra pertamanya yang baru lahir seminggu lalu. Wajahnya adalah duplikat dari Shikamaru. Temari hanya menyumbang mata yang sama pada bayi kecil itu. Sekali lagi, Shikamaru menang.

Shikamaru menatap Temari yang sedang memangku Shikadai di bawah guyuran sinar matahari pagi. Ia terlihat bercakap-cakap dengan bayi Shikadai. Kadang tersenyum kemudian mencium Shikadai.

Meski anak pertama, harus Shikamaru akui, Temari sudah pandai mengurus Shikadai. Kadang ia khawatir saat Temari memandikan Shikadai, tapi nyatanya tangan Temari begitu terampil. Ia juga memberikan ASI ekskusif, meski wanita itu harus rela makan sayur katuk setiap hari.

"Ayah sudah bangun?"

Shikamaru menghampiri keduanya. Jujur, panggilan 'ayah' masih aneh di telinganya.

"Ayah payah ya Shikadai. Shikadai saja sudah mandi, Ayah baru bangun." Temari mengejek Shikamaru dengan tawa khasnya.

Shikamaru berjongkok di depan Shikadai yang berada di pangkuan Temari. Bayinya hanya mengenakan popok. Seketika, aroma khas bayi memenuhi indra penciumannya.

"Kau terbangun karena lapar ya?"

Shikamaru menggeleng.

"Mau coba gendong?" Temari menyodorkan Shikadai.

"A-aku tidak bisa."

Temari bangkit dari duduknya. "Bisa. Tenang saja ada aku." Ia menarik Shikamaru dan menyuruhnya duduk di batu besar yang berubah fungsi menjadi kursi.

Tangan Shikamaru sedikit bergetar saat bayi kecil itu menggeliat dalam pangkuannya. Tangan Temari bahkan berkali-kali membetulkan posisinya.

Suara Shikadai terdengar seiring ketika ia menggeliat. Tanpa sadar, Shikamaru tersenyum. "Dia aktif sekali."

"Tentu saja, artinya dia lebih sayang ibunya."

Shikamaru mencibir, " _Huh_. Merepotkan!"

Temari tertawa kecil.

Tanpa memandang Temari, Shikamaru berkata, "Terima kasih, Temari."

"Terima kasih?" Temari menampilkan wajah usilnya. "Apa artinya kau mau menjaga Shikadai seharian ini?"

Tawa Temari kali ini terdengar lebih lepas. Ia sangat menikmati perubahan wajah Shikamaru yang aneh itu.

"Aku hanya becanda, Sayang ..." ujarnya menatap lekat-lekat manik hitam suaminya. "Walau usiaku lebih tua darimu, kau tetap suami yang akan selalu kuhormati."

Wajah Shikamaru memerah.

" _Hihihi_ , kau malu ya?" Temari terus-terusan menggoda suaminya.

"Tidak, bukan. Ini hangat."

"Apa?"

"Shikadai ..." Ia menatap pahanya, "Pipis."

Tawa Temari semakin terdengar keras dan puas.

.

 _Mengenai permasalahan Suna, aku sudah bicarakan pada Kakashi-san. Aku sudah memikirkan jalan keluarnya dan kita akan selesaikan di Rapat Aliansi bulan depan._

 _Maaf karena selama ini kau harus menunggu lama untuk keyakinanku berkomitmen. Tapi bolehkah kali ini aku memohon sekali lagi padamu._

 _Aku mohon, teguhkanlah hatimu untuk tidak mengizinkan satu pria pun memasuki hatimu, selain aku. Kita sudah melangkah sejauh ini. Jadi, bisa 'kan kau tunggu aku sebentar lagi?_

 _Ku akui aku tidak bisa memberikanmu kisah cinta yang semengharukan Naruto dan Hinata, tidak sedramatis Sakura dan Sasuke, tidak seromantis Sai dan Ino dan tidak semencengangkan Chouji dan Karui. Tapi aku hanya ingin berusaha memberikanmu cinta yang jujur dan apa adanya._

 _Aku menyayangimu, Temari._

 _Shikamaru_

.

End


End file.
